swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanan Jarrus
Kanan Jarrus, born Caleb Dume, was a Force-sensitive human male Jedi Knight who survived Order 66 during the Clone Wars. Living on thanks to the sacrifice of his Master, Depa Billaba, on Kaller, he met the smuggler Janus Kasmir, who taught him how to survive as a fugitive. Going into hiding, he forsook the Jedi ways for some time, swapping his blue-bladed lightsaber for a blaster. After working with the Twi'lek rebel operative Hera Syndulla during the Gorse conflict, Jarrus decided to join her nascent rebel cell. As Syndulla's second-in-command, the two came to develop a romantic relationship. After the Force-sensitive teenager Ezra Bridger joined the Spectres, Jarrus became his Jedi mentor despite still being a Padawan. After defeating the Grand Inquisitor in combat, Jarrus and his fellow rebels learned they were part of a larger rebellion and joined Phoenix Cell. During a mission to Malachor, Jarrus was blinded by the former Sith Lord Maul. After months of retreat, Jarrus restored his connection to the Force and repaired his frayed relationship with Bridger with the help of a mysterious being called Bendu, who taught him to see things through the Force. The reinvigorated Jarrus and his fellow rebels would continue fighting various adversaries including Imperial Grand Admiral Thrawn and Maul, who sought to corrupt Bridger and destroy Obi-Wan Kenobi, the key to destroying the Sith. Regaining his confidence, Jarrus also taught the Mandalorian rebel Sabine Wren how to wield the Darksaber and helped her to rally the Mandalorians over to the rebel cause. As the Rebel Alliance escalated its struggle with the Empire, Kanan and his fellow rebels returned to free Lothal, a world which they had a special connection with. Jarrus eventually met his death around one year before the Battle of Yavin on Lothal, during the rescue of Hera Syndulla after Governor Arihnda Pryce ordered her walkers to fire on the fuel pod they were on, sacrificing himself to allow his fellow rebels to escape. Following Jarrus' death, he became a part of the Cosmic Force, manifesting as a huge loth-wolf named Dume, which appeared to Ezra several times. Later, Hera gave birth to their son, whom she named Jacen. When Ezra reappeared on Earth in 2018, Jarrus' spirit followed him offering bits of advice as needed. He appeared as Dume on the planet Onyx after Ezra had been kidnapped and taken to the planet by agents of Grinta the Hutt. He also played a role in getting abused teenager Darius Carpenter to Ezra unaware that New York City Police Detective Jamal Wilkins had made the same suggestion. While watching over the Spectres, he encountered the spirit of fallen Jedi Master Bryan Khayman who was keeping watch over the team of Remnant Officers he had put together and noted that both teams had done great things on their own and had done even greater things when they worked together such as rescuing Darius from his abusive home. In a vision of a possible future shown to Jacen by Kanan, Darius and Lucy Felth have named their first child Caleb as a way of paying homage to Kanan's role in bringing them together. Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights Category:Spectres Category:Syndulla Clan